Haven (episode)
The destiny of Troi's new fiancé lies aboard a plague ship. Summary Enterprise arrives at planet Haven where Deanna Troi encounters her mother and is compelled to subject to her late father's marriage arrangement. When she was a child, she was promised as wife to Wyatt Miller, who is now a handsome young medic. Deanna decides to fulfil this promise, although Cmdr. Riker is very reluctant to this due to his feelings towards her. In the meantime, Deanna's mother, Lwaxanna and the Miller family arrive on the Enterprise to make the necessary arrangements for the wedding. However, Lwaxanna's excentric behaviour causes frictions as she demands the Betazoid marriage ceremony, during which all participants must get naked, be respected. Additionally, Lwaxanna has the gift of annoying almost everyone, including the calm, bald and peaceful Captain Picard. As Deanna finally decides to embrace her future life with Wyatt Miller, the latter is less inclined towards this perspective. Ever since he was a child, he had dreams about a mysterious young woman, whom he believed she would be his future wife. He was a bit disappointed to see Deanna wasn't the woman from this dreams. Nonetheless, he accepts the commitement. Even Lwaxanna and the Millers reach a compromise, consenting the wedding be half-human, half-betazoid and only Lwaxanna and Wyatt's father will go naked. So, everyone's happy except Riker who tries to compose a sorrow countenance hoping some1 will offer him consolation. In the midst of the wedding arrangements, an unknown vessel enters the Haven system. Picard recognizes the ship: a Tarellian ship. Nothing unusual till now except the fact the entire Tarellian civilization was wiped out decades ago by a devastating plague. All of the surviving Tarellians have tried to flee, carrying with them the infection which affected every planet they visited. It was very likely that this ship was carrying a plagued crew... who was heading directly towards Haven, probably due to the fact this planet was believed to have curative properties. Enterprise grips the Tarellian vessel with a tractor beam and Picard attempts to negociate with the crew. However, Wyatt is surprised to find out the woman from his dreams was aboard that vessel. Without any remorse, he beams whithout authorization aboard the Tarellian vessel and decides to remain there, to try to cure the Tarellians. Everyone is shocked but they respect his decision. In the end, as Lwaxanna is about leave, she embarasses Picard by suggesting he was interested in her. The end Memorable Quotes "Your mother relented. And I caught my father practising naked in front of the mirror." : - Wyatt Miller, on how a compromise on the traditional Betazoid nude wedding was structured "Actually, Bill was concerned that you might be upset that I care deeply for him, too." : - Deanna Troi refers to Commander Riker as "Bill" when explaining the Commander's outburst on the holodeck Background Information * Michael Dorn (Worf) does not appear in this episode. The final script draft contained several lines for the character that were either cut or reassigned to other characters. * This marks the first appearance of Majel Barrett as Lwaxana Troi. * Armin Shimerman's appearance as the Betazoid Gift Box marks his only non-Ferengi role on Star Trek (except the DS9 episode "Far Beyond the Stars") and his first role in the show, because "Haven" was filmed before "The Last Outpost". * Director Richard Compton, in addition to appearing twice in Star Trek: The Original Series, would later go on to produce and direct Sliders, which was co-created by the writer of this story, Tracy Tormé. Links and References Guest Stars *Majel Barrett as Lwaxana Troi *Rob Knepper as Wyatt Miller *Nan Martin as Victoria Miller *Robert Ellenstein as Steven Miller *Carel Struycken as Homn Co-Stars *Anna Katarina as Valeda *Raye Birk as Wrenn *Danitza Kingsley as Ariana *Michael Rider as Transporter Chief *Armin Shimerman as Betazoid Gift Box (uncredited) References Alcyone; Beta Cassius system; Betazoid; Betazoid wedding; chameleon rose; Haven; Holy Rings of Betazed; hypospray; Sacred Chalice of Rixx; Sickbay; stargate; Tarellia; Tarellian; Tarellian starship; Troi, Ian Andrew; Xelo Category:TNG episodes de:Die Frau seiner Träume es:Haven (episodio) nl:Haven (aflevering)